


春日的平原

by sudi829



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※主要还是双方闲聊。含有个人路线结局的剧透。※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	春日的平原

叩门三声后，他轻手轻脚地推开了眼前的门。

连接于半侧门框上那多半在近几日里刚上过油的门轴，并没有发出什么声响地就让宅邸外阳光之中的一缕由此透进了宅邸之内。就在抬起右脚迈入宅子之内前，他又先行抬起视线环视了一圈屋内。

即刻便映入了他眼中的这一间门厅可谓是极其地整洁，却依然有些许门外的灰尘被推门扬起的气流吹拂到了他的眼前，成为半空中浮动的金色尘埃。而在尘埃的前方，装饰在正面朝向敞开门扉的乳白色墙壁上的，并非是宅邸历代任何一位主人的肖像画，反倒是一张以油彩绘制着平原景物的风景画不偏不倚地钉在来客入眼的正中位置；于叠加的视野中，连被照亮的浮动尘埃都恰如画布上被细绘出的阳光斑点、成为整幅画面上一层颇为柔和的点缀，使他觉得，就算长久地站在门前与其对视也并无所谓。

反手将门在身手稍加合拢，他因此更为大胆地迈步踏入了宅子一步，而适于潜入屋宅的平底靴踩在织物地毯上更是没有发出半点的动静。仿佛任何一种的脚步声，都会在此被吸入进铺在地板上那一层厚软的绒毛中，以至于唯一响起在他耳边的声响，就只有似乎是钻透过了某一道细微到不能更细微的缝隙，才从门外漏进门内的杜鹃鸟的啼鸣。但这啼鸣也极为隐约，并且很快就隐没在耳膜的深处消失不见了。

于是，判断着了到此为止都尚还没有任何身在宅邸内的人将要前来应门的迹象，他略微地松了一口气，感到原本都同样绷紧的身心总算再度于一种熟识的气氛中变得轻盈起来。

老实地不再多擅自往前踏出一步，就站在门前的地毯上，来者又多花费了后续的十数秒钟在抬手整理自己那件覆盖于肩头的盗贼斗篷上头。

待到尽量仔细地打点过了一番自身的仪容，他才总算如同下定决心般地仰起头，向着穿越了门厅的宅子内部喊道：

“喂，有人在家吗——”

随即响起的一阵轻缓的步伐声，是从位于钉着景物画那面墙壁左手侧的，一道通往宅邸二层的涂漆阶梯上传回来的。

他应着这声响动抬起脸，仰首向着传回脚步声的阶梯张望而去。尔后，就当那一道自阶梯上迈步走下楼来的身影进入了来访者视野的同一时刻，从那一名正立足于阶梯上的宅邸现任所有者脸上，也同步露出了喜悦胜过于惊讶的表情。

“泰利昂君！这可真是意外之喜！”

而听见了这声招呼的来者，还是照旧站在原地暂且没擅自动弹。紧接着，碍于自身习惯的，被对方直接叫出了名字的泰利昂，也在这一刻以有些谨慎的目光打量起了正加快步伐从台阶迈步下来的塞拉斯。然而除了没身披上那件外出时才使用的学者斗篷外，如今这名正向他走来的学者，看起来无疑和此前相比是区别全无的：身着与过往同样款式的衬衣和浅灰色的绸质长裤，加及略带些坡跟的皮靴，也许唯有用丝带束在脑后的深棕色发尾像是比起前一次相见时略长了一些，但这还并不至于对其给人的印象带来什么太大的影响。

由此一来，比起先前在做问候准备时从无人打搅的气氛上获得的放松，出于更加地有感于现身在眼前的人那股熟悉的风度而对当下眼前的状况更感习以为常，他的手也在盗贼斗篷之下自然而然地插到了自己的腰间。

好了，此行来这里的目的是出于什么呢？心中这样想着，他也就愈发地主动将视线投在了已走到自己面前的塞拉斯身上。

——促使他前来到这里的缘由，那要从他在上月时收到的一封来信说起。

在与曾经一同周游大陆的旅伴们分别在各自的故乡彼此告辞之后，他也重新恢复了只身。然而与其他人皆有所不同的是，身为盗贼的他行踪总是漂泊不定，因此也就没有没有固定的联络地点。所以不论是谁，只要是在那一段于旅行中度过的时间里和泰利昂有过交集，并且还能够想得起来与他写信保持联络的人，他们所写给泰利昂的信，最后都会寄到高地上的柯蒂利亚大小姐那里——虽说是从未特别约好以怎样的频率给寄信人答以回信，但好歹是每隔上一段时间，他都会记得在前去看望大小姐时，顺手取一趟那些或许会有的、在收件人上写着自己的信。

在这群曾经的旅伴之中，又尤其以学者的信总是来得很勤。

他近来一次抵达高地时，与前一次去宅子看望大小姐的时间相隔得稍久。故在拆开此次收到的信件时，写在全信开头上深冬的时令问候，亦证明了这封来信的撰写时间已是数个月之前。除此之外，在读过了占据信纸大半的王立学院日常近况之际，“望有空能得机会一叙”，在这次读到的信上也这样写着，且还于信尾顺带附上了来信人本家的地址。

他由此认识到了这番邀请大概不仅仅是一句用在信尾的客套之辞。故而在学者自称会于每月固定用作休息日的那一天，他来了。

而此次的上门，也极为凑巧地让他获得了那名平日里几乎不在自宅留宿的学者，亲自出门迎接访客的待遇。

“真是有失招待了。家里的女佣刚好在一刻钟前外出，才会没人应门。”

原来如此，难怪这一次明知该有人留守的做客，走得就好像闯空门一样容易。点头听取了学者诚恳的解释，盗贼以一次耸肩表示了这并没什么大不了的，接着又将插在腰间的手臂于自己的斗篷底下略略抬了抬。

“这个给你。”

他说着，伸手从口袋里掏出了一罐约莫手掌大的东西。而在将这件东西握在手里往前递出去的同时，他也不免感到了有种想要垂首叹气的冲动。

哪怕“筛选”目标是属于盗贼的职业长处，但给人挑选礼物却不是他的长处。因此当被希斯科特老爷子念叨过了应邀拜访时空着手登门可不好，他也只能在几经思考未果后，转而选择了厚着脸皮询问大小姐的看法。好在这一番求助几乎是立刻就得到了柯蒂利亚友善的建议——送“这个”怎么样呢？

“这个”就是茶叶。他带来的茶叶被装在表面施以了彩绘的小罐子里，据说是从香味到茶汤的色泽都相当高雅的品种，也适合在渐渐回暖的季节里喝……

看来问一问日子过得和塞拉斯理应像是在同一阶层上的大小姐就对了。

于心中颇为感慨地如此想着，他又开口多提及了一句：

“——不是赃物。”

尽管仍旧是没在使人一看便知其内容的礼物外包装上多下什么功夫，但这罐茶叶，的的确确是正经从为大小姐所在的雷瓦斯家派发了信任状的商人手里买下来的东西。此时此刻，他更多地是出于对方感受上的考虑才主动告知了塞拉斯这一回事。可颇为令他感到脱力的是本该比送礼者更为介意礼物来路的这名收礼者，却反倒是在听见身为盗贼者的自白之后，才后知后觉地露出得到了提醒的微笑。

“谢谢，有劳你费心了。”

以缓和的动作接过了茶叶罐，将这份来自亲密友人的礼物捧在手上，宅邸的主人稍稍地一歪头，继而侧身示意：“请进来吧。”

随后，待到将来访者引导到了待客室的门前，盗贼看见先一步驻足的塞拉斯又冲着自己点了点头。

“就让我们边喝茶边聊吧，泰利昂君。我去泡茶。”

 

全然是缘于出门在外的女佣还没有回来，访客才难得地喝到了这一杯由宅邸主人亲手煮水冲泡的茶。

不算太规矩地交叉着双腿坐在茶桌边，泰利昂盯着塞拉斯以双手端着盛有茶壶和杯子的托盘走了回来。这番待客架势乍看之下确实是显得有模有样，可倘若对其他名下拥有同等规模宅邸者的日常生活略知上一二，人便会察觉到这样的待客手法实则是有些不合礼仪的。只是身为主人的学者，却像是正如其人给他人的一贯印象般地并不太在意这些徒留于表面上的东西，而纯粹地等待着喝茶的来客，似乎也还没有适应这一类生活到足以在脑海中产生“介意”这一意识的地步。

盗贼注视着其中一杯倒上了茶的瓷杯连带茶碟被放在了自己的面前。仿佛是为了此后续杯的方便，学者随即又将还很温热的茶壶颇为直接地放在了二人之间茶桌的中央。

屈起一根手指按在了杯沿，他刚打算开口为这杯茶向学者道声谢，但耳中听见的一句道歉却率先打断了他。

“嗯……抱歉，我也试图拿些茶点回来，但没能找到茶点被放在了哪里。”

同时流露在神色和语气之中的迟疑和抱歉，似乎越发地显露出了学者对于居家的不熟悉。不过日常喝茶的预先准备，想来无论如何都并不应该是宅邸主人的工作——出于迅速地意识到了这一回事，作为来客的他也就朴素地摇头表示了自己的无所谓，接着端起杯子直接地喝了一口。而再之后，他便有些吃惊地发现到了虽说是略有别于大小姐的品味，可此刻倒在杯中的茶，的确也是同样好得就连自己的舌头也能区分出与别的茶之间的不同。

“看不出来你很会泡茶。”

“谢谢，是茶叶好。”

向客人奉上了茶的主人，在这一刻显得极为谦虚地反过来对被奉茶的客人道了谢。于此之后，又等到泡了这一壶茶的学者也极为享受地啜饮过了一口属于自己杯中的茶，那一些能被算得上是闲聊的话题，才在彼此的侧脸都隐隐地晒着待客室内一束破窗而进阳光的二人之间，被真正的打开。

“能在今天见到你，我很高兴。这一趟路上好走吗？”

多少也正等待着对方主动发起话题的泰利昂，由此便在一次短暂的思考后，顺着步调将这番谈话接了下来。

“还行吧。”于开口回答之间，原本端在手中的瓷杯被轻巧无声地放回了桌上的茶碟里，并且严丝合缝地对上了轮廓：“这会儿从雪原到平原的行商马车往来得很频繁，跑这一趟他们也不在乎多载一个人。”

经由这三言两语，他已向学者透露出了自己此行是借搭着行商人的马车从雪原地带北下而来。

而此类举动在这个季节里其实并不罕见。

自入春以来，堆砌于雪原上的积雪已自然地融化出了道路的轮廓。这就使得原先被凛冬的大雪困在教区内过冬的冒险家和学者们脚下估算着该再度踏上周游的步伐，纷纷于这一季节与通往平原的商业活动一并再开。他也得以混迹在迁移向平原的人群之中，享有那些正经人积攒下来的信誉，简单地以充当护卫为条件搭到一辆由商人提供的便车。且在实则于极少时候才会迎面袭击马车一次的魔物们预留出的大段空白间隙里，从不断移动的后车厢内饱览气温回暖后平原上丰富盎然的景色。

那真是一趟颇为舒适的旅行。

满眼皆是从相距车辙一两码远之外的草地上半开出的零星野花，还有从野草中飞出的野蜻蜓；除此之外就是路边一两棵树的枝条上那些在雨季来临前都始终没法彻底长开的新叶，与顶在略嫌稀疏的树冠上方的那一层更为一碧如洗的天空。

就在驾车人偶才有的扬鞭声与接连不停响起的和缓的马蹄声中，仰面躺在车厢内货物的盖布上，他半是无心地观察着高空中流云的动向和形状，半是因相见尚未迫在眉睫而颇为悠闲地考虑着与相约要见的人见上了面以后，自己是该怎样说、该怎样做。

“——原来如此，在这个时候还有这种在地区间快速移动的便利方法……”

知晓这种搭便车的方法在有数人一同结伴旅行时是较难以实现的，他也就难怪于发出感叹的学者在此前并没有太多这一方面的体会和心得了；只不过——目睹着如今学者在自己眼前展露出来的深思的神态，他便转而又轻易地抓取到了能从别角度来加以考虑学者眼下态度的另一种推测。

“喂，塞拉斯，你是最近都没出过门吧？”

他看见被点名的学者应声一本正经地在茶桌上交叠起了双手，随后眨着眼睛回答。

“我从这个提问里感受到了你对我的不信任——但请容我郑重地加以解释：不，这当然不至于。我至少还是会每日来回于学院教室和图书馆之间，而且还有定期回到本宅拿取换洗衣物的需要。”

如此听罢了塞拉斯给出的回答，他几乎是全不意外地摇了摇头，而且打从心底里肯定自己这是蒙对了。

“你知道我不是说这个。”

就于此声否定之下，面对面的谈话继而陷入了片刻的沉默。被毫不留情的识破了障眼法的学者略有尴尬地笑了笑，接着抬起了手，作出了将拢起的手指搁在下巴上的习惯性动作。

“上一次走到王都的大门边上是什么时候的事呢，我得想一想……”

固然对于节气时令的感受，只要看看日历和城里的植物就不会出太大的差错。但再往上的事情就没法子直接在城里体验了。

耳听着学者口中带着迟疑的语气，盗贼也不禁发出了叹息。

“你还是老样子，就喜欢当沉迷在书山学海里的怪人。”

他看似充满无奈地发出了这样的感慨，可实则倒也是无法否认就在加以推测之际，自己亦同时从蛰居在王都里的塞拉斯身上感受到了与过往所看见的同等、甚至是更胜于过往的干劲。

而嘴角上依旧还维持着一抹带有歉意的笑容，由此对着阳光眯起了眼睛的学者在这一刻显得颇无拘束地微微歪着头，之后才缓声回应了他的感慨。

“抱歉，看来单从信件，没法完全地向你传达我的生活。”

塞拉斯所过的“生活”吗？他在心中暗自将才刚听见的说法加以了一次的重复。就于此一次的重复之下，他又不免仔细地打量起了眼前这一名正处在当下生活中的学者。

 

当结束了一场旅行之后，有些人随即会立刻投入进下一轮的旅行；而另有些人，则会带着旅行之中收获的感悟回到出发的原点，在生活的原点重新定居下来。

身为盗贼的他是前者，身为学者的塞拉斯是后者。

再次端起茶来喝了一口，泰利昂暂且让自己的手指贴在了光滑的瓷杯上，感受着为自己从远处带来的茶叶所冲泡出的温热，透过指尖一阵阵地在皮肤上四散传递着。一些存在于他心中的判断，也一阵阵地在他的思绪之中四处传递着。

人和人，都在因各不相同的缘由而展开的旅行中纷纷相遇，彼此协力以达成各自旅行的目的；这目的是旅者在旅行起始时对自身提出的疑问，亦会成为旅行结束时扣问自身所最终得到的答案……

若是让他扪心自问，此前在雷瓦斯家的委托下得以启程的那一趟旅行对自己而言到底意味着什么？那么待到旅行的结末时，泰利昂就已经可以如此回答：至少它成为了能让感伤尘埃落地的契机，使得摘下了愚者手环的自己也总算可以把“兄弟”从自身那颗封锁的心中释放出来……这就是最为直截了当的成果，至于还另有什么其余附加得来的、更多些的东西，对于如今的他来说就都还尚且有待时间来帮助自己进行总结。

那么对于塞拉斯而言，如果让这名学者亲口来诉说，在此前一趟旅行之中最为重大的收获又会是什么？

当旅行业已结束了的现在，本就至始至终走着正直道路的学者，他的人生是否也已由此收束回了正轨，并且自然而然地做出了决定，要将余生的精力都投入进那一件在旅行的终点找到的，足以为其投入、奉献一生的事业之中？

“没什么比亲眼见你一面更能明白你平时都是怎么过的日子了。”

而已然重新展开了独身的旅途，以独到的方式维持着日常的生计，并追随着道听和耳闻四处捕风着存在于世界各地那些值得自身一展身手的“猎物”的自己，当然也已经回到了一向的生活中。

“这可真是……——让你见笑了？”

彼此在旅行结束后作出的选择，似乎已是风马牛不相及。那么彼此顺应着本心而回归到的、那本应当是各自“正轨”的生活，是否还能够成为双方之间值得一说的话题？

作为一趟早已结束了的旅行所造就出的前旅伴，面对着此一次的相邀相见，我们该谈论的东西到底是什么？

纵然我们可以奢侈地畅谈为我们共同所知的过去，但我们不能一直只谈论过去——他几乎是出于本能地意识到了这一次和塞拉斯的见面，是从某种意义上有别于每次见面都乐意于向自己听取外界见闻的大小姐的。

“早知道你还是一样沉迷在书里就什么都感受不到、什么都发觉不了，我也就不浪费精力多花心思想着该怎么潜入你家了。”

故而在借搭的马车上，他已思来想去了一整趟的行程，但这番劳心费力似乎也没能让他得出什么完整确切的思路和答案。以至于在此次的拜访之初，促使他会遵循着职业的本能以近似于“盗贼”的方式进门，而并非以受邀熟识的名义堂堂正正地摇响悬挂在门前的门铃，这恐怕正是出于仍存留在心中的那一些迟疑……

被遮挡在盗贼斗篷下的身体至此突然隐而不露地打了个激灵，泰利昂从瓷杯上移开了自己的手指。

待到老老实实地道出了坦白的话语，他也就变得能够较之先前更多坦然一些的，盯着眼前已听闻到了自宅大约是险些被闯了空门的宅邸主人看。

于此一来，他便注意到了眼前的学者不仅是对于自己提及的那一说法没表露出什么埋怨，反倒是还在多眨过了几下眼睛之后，显得颇感兴趣地出言问道：

“哦？我家里有什么能引起你兴趣的东西吗？”

“门厅里干干净净，什么值钱东西也没放着的学者老师的家吗？”

他暂且在嘴上这样说着，心里却又不免因为有了这一轮对话作为提醒而骤然回忆起了当自己还未引起宅邸之中任何人的注意，仅是独自站在门内观察屋里布置时的那一番所见。

那的确是除却整洁之外，再没有什么特别值得说道的屋内布置……

固然一间宅邸于布局上的审美如何，向来都并不会被归纳在盗贼的观察范围之内；就以身为盗贼的职业眼光，那些落入眼中的，诸如家具的摆放位置与屋内采光的优劣等等一系列的细节，向来都只会被下意识地视为潜行路线上的要点和标识……可也正是在如此想来之际，一旦抛开了那些固有的成见，他便会清晰地觉察到在看似空荡的门厅里，实则还唯独留有一件让人印象深刻的物品。

他还能很快地记起那一层被湿润的色彩晕染得格外辽远的高空——就在那一片浅青色的天空之下，有着为草地隐约遮挡住了半侧轮廓的车辙小径，而木制的路标就立在这道小径所通往的三岔路口上，使人隐约可见标牌上因饱经风吹日晒而略微有所褪色的字迹。

再度凭借自己的记忆，辨识出了在那幅描绘有平原景色的画布上所绘制着的，实则正是可以于王都周遭见识到的风景。泰利昂有些迟疑，又颇为好奇地顿了顿话音。

“塞拉斯，那副画是？”

“你注意到它了吗？”

同样很快便反应过来访客所问询的自然是门厅里只此一幅的风景画，屋宅的主人随即也坦然地回答道：“那是我之前散步到闹市区时，偶然从兜售自己画作以赚取旅费的旅行画家手上购得的。”

算是由此明白了风景画的来历，询问者轻轻晃了晃交叠在茶桌下的双腿，继而对这一听闻施加以了打趣。

“把这种名不见经传的画挂在正门对面的人，可不常见。”

“是这样吗……嗯，想必就是这样吧。”

“有什么原因吗？”

就在出声询问之下，他看见学者原本就带着微笑的面孔上，温和的笑意在此时变得更加浓郁。

“说来恐怕会让你见笑。只是把这幅画挂在门厅内显眼可见的地方，每次我回到和离开宅邸时，就都能体会到和踏上旅行那天同样的心情。就算是一种对于自己的督促和怀念吧……”

全不加遮掩地，学者对着来客长吐出了一口气。

“——我想起来了。我从王都出发，然后与你们相遇……那刚好也是在现在的季节里。”

走出王立学院、穿过热闹的市区街道和广场，在王都大门外的平原上正洋溢着丰茂的草色。陈旧的路标立在明朗的日照之下格外地引人瞩目。迎面朝向阳光站着，微微地抬起头来，前后左右、南北东西都分别连通着各自不同的旅程。

一派诚恳的怀旧之心，经由面上颇显柔和的神态溢于学者的言表。他不禁受此感染，在此刻低声开口。

“喂，塞拉斯。知道你很忙，但有机会也出个门四处走动一下吧。”

尽管同是出于心中涌起了一阵感怀而忍不住道出的真心话，但他还是遵守着自身不过分介入他人生活的原则，将这提议尽量说得轻描淡写。

与此同时，他的视线也从茶桌对面移开，下意识地将双手交叠在两腿上随便而无意义地扇动着手指，并且有些好奇于自己为什么不能在说出那句提议之后，也依然摆出和此前相同的光明正大的态度。

就在从口中道出了提议的如今，他无疑是在等待着。可倘若要论及此刻的沉默究竟是为了等待对方还以一番怎样的回答，那是连他自己也无法彻底说定的。

自己所期待的回复究竟是怎样的？或许话题停留在这里就很好。如果这一话题在下一秒就被神色中表露着遗憾的对方另转移到后一个话题上，他也绝不会再深究什么。

因为过多的怀旧只会令人徒增感伤——

这道理之于他，无疑已是再熟悉不过了。因此，他是不可能提前预料到将会有听见肯定的答复这一过于理想化的结果从茶桌的对面传来的。

“……我想你说得对，泰利昂君。”

哪怕正偏头看着待客室内敞开在侧面的窗户，听者也仍旧不免为听入耳中的这一话语，多多少少地将一些吃惊流露在自己的神情上。

而不知是否能够看出盗贼脸上显露的吃惊，待到于头脑中结束了一番短暂的沉思和考虑，塞拉斯继续又解释道：

“一直埋头进展的翻译在近来已有了些成果，所以我想暂且把这一阶段的书面工作告一段落。毕竟不论是为了追求学术的严谨性还是传授的准确性，想要将一个问题钻研透彻都需有赖于多角度的考证。为此我认为前往实地展开查证的环节也是必不可缺的……”

至此，那陈述的话音先是在学者的口中略加停顿了数秒，随后才变换了语调，再说了下去。

“实际上，我正草拟将在近期依次去往若干处目标地点进行探访、考察的计划。虽然以计划者的身份来说出这种话有些叫人惭愧，但展开这样的长途考察对于没有太多独自旅行经验的我来说，是需要同伴的。”

从迎面隐隐吹来的一阵仲春微风中，泰利昂向着面前的茶桌和依然半盛有热茶的瓷杯转回过了头来。他看见从塞拉斯的脸上露出了一抹过意不去的表情。

“请相信我在前一封信上邀请你来，本意不是为了谈论这些……不过，既然机会正好，也请允许我厚着脸皮尝试着邀请你——”

你愿意和我同行吗？不知这样一句直白的邀请究竟是为学者所实际说出口，还是一番顺理成章的联想在盗贼的心中徘徊良久后发出的有声的引申。

只是当听取了塞拉斯所说出口的那些话，就在一瞬间，在他的心中萌发了一种让他自己都嫌弃是过于多愁善感了的百感交集。

故而一直待到情绪略微退潮后，他才从热茶上升的水气中抬起视线来，低声询问：

“你打算什么时候出发？目的地呢？”

“你愿意考虑一下吗？”

他对并未掩饰自身昂扬期待的学者点了点头，并且在后一刻看见了再度回归于学者脸上笑容。

“看来我们得好好谈一谈了。”

这是当然的——他无须多言地与对方在这一预备工作上达成了共识。

只不过，就在茶桌两侧的气氛逐渐在来往言语中倾向于热烈的双方由此真正展开与计划相关的讨论之前，似乎还有其他更加优先的事情将会先一步地发生。

那是从待客室之外传来的一阵极其轻微的响动，于无意间钻进了谈话与谈话的间隙，随后传入了待客室之内二人的耳膜。

通过在潜意识中进行的判断，盗贼依照自身经验注意了到那是宅邸的大门开合时或会发出的声音；而出于对这一声音本身的熟识，向着门厅方向偏过头去的塞拉斯则是比泰利昂更先一步地对这声音有所反应。

“嗯，好像是回来了……”

顺着这一说法，他也同步意识到了这是对方此前提及过的那名女佣外出回来时发出的动静。这动静使得坐在他对面的学者随之起身，同时向他打招呼道：

“稍等，我去要些喝茶时该有的东西。”

就在这一时点，哪怕本身是从未养成过在喝茶时一并吃些茶点的习惯，但比起此前刚进门之际，显然是现今坐下来休息的这一段时间促进了访客感官上的活跃——于是恰恰就在学者谈及这一提议的这一刻，突然觉得肚子有些饿了的他便也跟着点了一下头。

“那麻烦你了。”

“——我很快就回来。”

稍显仓促地多说完了一句叮嘱，起身的塞拉斯向着门外迈出了步伐。使依然坐在原处的他得以完整地看见快步走向门厅的学者那轻盈又充满活力的背影。

这样的场景在过去也曾有过吗？

事到如今，泰利昂自然是没法将眼前之所见与心中之所记一一对应着回想起来的。但此时此刻，就亲眼看着沐浴在宅邸之内的那些与洒落平原上的阳光显得极为相近之光线下的这一道背影，如今的他似乎也已经找回了些许过往与人一起结伴旅行时的心情。

 

—FIN—


End file.
